1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for tracking failures or problems related to network systems after manufacturing and shipment of the network systems to users of the same and particularly to categorizing the failures associated with the network systems after their shipment for performing failure analysis to improve the quality of the network systems manufactured n the future.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Popularity of tie integration of voice and data information carried over packet switching networks, such as the Internet, has resulted in the development of complex network equipment including multiple routers, servers, switches and the like. Cisco Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. has integrated multiple network functions, such as servers and routers into a single device for use in various locations within packet switching network environments.
Perceptually, one of the problems with network systems in the world of telephony, experienced by users of such systems, is lack of reliability of the components included therein. Poor availability is perceived as a xe2x80x98black eyexe2x80x99 in the world of networking. Moreover, as networking systems become more complex and include additional moving parts, such as fans for cooling the increasing population of electronic components within the system, system reliability becomes even greater of a problem. In order to meet the level of reliability expected by users of the system, there needs to be a method for tracking problems and/or failures encountered by individual components incorporated within the system after the system becomes operational in the field and for categorizing the tracked problems so as to improve the quality of system by perhaps avoiding use of highly problematic components used therein.
Additionally, there is currently little information available as to the cause of failures thereby preventing any improvements to be made to systems manufactured in the future that are likely to experience the same type of failures.
It is nearly impossible to create a truly reliable system of any complexity in the first attempt at developing such a system. As known to those skilled in the art, there is always going to be cause(s) for failures not necessarily considered during the initial design of the system. In order to achieve the intended availability and reliability, the design needs to be continually refined. Thus, a method and apparatus is needed for monitoring the availability of products after shipment of the same to users thereof.
Currently, the only known way of becoming aware of problems is when users of a system complain of their experienced failure(s) or if the rate of return of defective systems caused by malfunctioning components incorporated therein increases. Thus, only failures that are highly visible are likely to be given attention and ultimately fixed in future designs. Problems or failures that occur early in the life of the system that may be random yet common in nature are often missed.
Thus, the need arises for a system and method for tracking problems experienced by network systems and for transferring the tracked information to a location to be analyzed for assistance in eliminating problems in the future and for maintaining an actual lifetime measurement for the components incorporated within the network system so as to improve the quality thereof.
Briefly, a networking system is disclosed in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention to include a field availability monitoring system (FAMS) for receiving problems associated with one or more field replaceable units (FRUs), qualifying the problem and transmitting the problem for tracking thereof so as to improve the quality of components used in the FRUs.